battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Puffball
Puffball is a female contestant and a possible tertiary antagonist on Battle for Dream Island Again. She talks in a strange vocoded voice, and whenever she speaks, the color of her body rapidly changes from one color of the rainbow to another. She is also one of the two contestants that are completely limbless. She can also float and change her size. Puffball was the last contestant to make it into the cast of Battle for Dream Island Again with 291 votes because Leafy, Bubble, Flower, Woody, and Nonexisty were not present at the time. She was eliminated in BFDIA 6 for reaching 1,455 dislikes. She has the highest dislikes of BFDI so far (beating Donut's record of 573 dislikes). Appearance Puffball appears to be a craft pom-pom, a material used in arts and crafts. Her outline is rose; her shading is magenta, and her main body is pink. Her old design seen in BFDIA 1 had a darker outline. Character coverage In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Puffball was originally not going to be in BFDIA, but since Leafy, Woody, Nonexisty, Bubble and Flower were not present, she was allowed in, placing 20th. After Gelatin asks who the host was gonna be, Puffball kept repeating "Yeah, who? I wanna know!" in a song for a while. When everyone was showing their favorite screens, Puffball's was Abraham Lincoln's head. During the challenge, Puffball's team easily won over the smaller team, consisting of Coiny, Donut and Pin. In Get Digging, the teams have to make yoylestew. Golf Ball orders Puffball (along with Book, Ice Cube, Needle, Gelatin, and Spongy) to fly to Yoyleland and get the Yoyle berries. Firey says it would take months of walking, but Golf Ball said it would only take days of flying. When Firey says "nobody could fly", Puffball starts to get bigger and appears mad, but is burned after Firey screams. They flew to Yoyleland, passing many things along the way. Needle and Gelatin pick the Yoyleberries. Then Leafy appears, who makes Needle mad and results in her slapping her and saying "Don't call me Needy!". Leafy starts throwing knifes at Needle and Gelatin. But Gelatin has acid spitballs that would desinagrate anything it one hit. Leafy supposedly dodges them all, hence she wasn't disintegrated. This makes Leafy mad and she starts throwing knives. Puffball picks up Needle and Gelatin and starts flying much faster than before, with the knives right behind them. The knives fly into the Yoylestew. Puffball's team loses the challenge because their yoylestew was "too complicated and sharp." In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Puffball won the prize, a personal speaker box. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, the contest was to build dream island. She asks what to name the island, but later Bomby falls in the incinerator and explodes Golf Ball's factory, causing all of them to die and Team No Name to lose. In Get in the Van, Puffball won the prize, which was removing limbs of a contestant. She was reluctant at removing a contestant's limbs, but chose Pin after being told by Firey Speaker Box that she must. She later carries her team to Yoyle Mountain, but on the way, Gelatin repeats "There isn't enough room up here" and pushes Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Rocky off. Fries then yells at Gelatin that they all need to get to the mountain, and asks Puffball to go back in the forest to check for their teammates. In No More Snow!, at the start of the episode, Puffball and Fries were the only ones as the other team members of them got eaten by Evil Leafy. Book and Ruby ran from Evil Leafy and dropped a 9,042kg weight as Puffball was chasing to get them. It crushed Puffball, Fries and Evil Leafy (with the HPRC in it). In It's a Monster, Puffball was recovered by W.O.A.H. Bunch's members, trying to threaten her to fly into Yoyle Mountain with their team members. She recovered Gelatin and told him to freeze them, and he does so. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, when Team No-Name was about to make it to the summit of Yoyle Mountain, Puffball realized that FreeSmart played first to the Yoyle Mountain. Suddenly, Puffball remembered every time her team was up for elimination she had won a prize, so she killed all of her teammates by the sharp jaws of the fish, and didn't win because she thought if Team No-Name was up for elimination she would get the prize, like she did before twice. Kills Total kills: 7 Trivia *Puffball was first recommended by SuperMightyMichael. *Puffball's killstreak is 6 (all of Team No-Name's members). *Puffball was the last person to join BFDIA, at 291 votes. *Puffball is one of only three limbless contestants, the others being Yellow Face and Pin. (Pin is limbless because Puffball removed her limbs for stabbing her speaker box, albeit accidentally.) *She is one of the 3 contestants that were never in BFDI that weren't recommended in any episode. The others being Gelatin and Yellow Face. *Puffball hates being called "Puffy", just like Needle hates being called "Needy", Blocky being called the "Stabable", Book being called "Well Read" and Tennis Ball being called "Clumsy". *Puffball can change size. *Puffball's favorite screen is Abraham Lincoln's head. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Puffball suddenly started throwing up a rainbow while singing and started to talk in a distorted way. *Puffball won her own speaker box after getting the most likes in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. *Puffball is one of the few contestants to win a prize, the others being Coiny and Teardrop. *Puffball is the only contestant to win a prize twice. *Puffball had a new design in the beginning half of BFDIA 1, which has a darker outline than her design in the rest of BFDIA. *''Members of the Puffball species are known to regurgitate a rainbow substance during times of distress.'' *Puffball is one of the only three people to have a personal speaker box, the others being Firey and Flower. *As of Season 2, Puffball is the only ball to have no spaces in her name. **She is also the only 'ball' to not actually be a ball. *Puffball is the only contestant who can fly. *Puffball changes colors while speaking. *Puffball was the only pink contestant in BFDIA. *Puffball has the record of most dislikes in BFDIA, with 1455 dislikes. *She is the first limb-less contestant eliminated in BFDIA. *Since Puffball can float, it would be impossible for her to be flung to the Tiny Loser Chamber/Locker of Losers). The way she was put into the TLC has not yet been shown. *Puffball is the first female contestant to win a prize in BFDIA. **She is also the first limbless contestant to win a prize. *After Yellow Face switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch, Puffball was the only remaining limbless contestant on Team No-Name. * Puffball is the 4th female who got eliminated in BFDIA. * She is the only contestant whose elimination was not shown. Gallery Want to see more? Visit Puffball's Gallery! PuffBall.png|Puffball Puffball Icon.png|Puffball's body @ Cute Puffball.png|Sleeping Puffball from the "Vote for Puffball" video in BFDIA 2. Puffball voting.png|Smiling Puffball from the "Vote for Puffball" video in BFDIA 4. Puffbox.png|The Puffball Speaker Box, won in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Puffy.png|Puffball's face, which looks like a Pac-Man puff!.jpg|"Yeah, who? I wanna know!" Davidland.png|Puffball transports her team across the sea of Davids in Davidland. (Episode 5e) Puffbal dying.jpg|Puffball puking. puffball icon.PNG Puffball Oldie oops.png|Another Beta Pufball... Per-BFDIA Puffball Body.png|A Beta-Beta Puffball Asset Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Females Category:Limbless Category:Team No-Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:Recommended Characters Category:Appeared on another object show Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Prize Winners Category:Puffball Category:Eliminated Contestants